haruno sakura
by Sin-Thae AcodevaDestian
Summary: Ditengah malam yang sunyi saat orang-orang tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya, terdengar sebuah teriakan yang memekakan telinga "CROWN PRINCESS!". ini fanfic pertama yang aku publish mohon bimbingannya


Ditengah malam yang sunyi saat orang-orang tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya, terdengar sebuah teriakan yang memekakan telinga "CROWN PRINCESS!".

ハルノ サクラ

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Terinspirasi dari film rooftop prince

Please enjoyed it

Don't read if you not like this!

_Masa Lalu_

Masa Kini

_Konoha Kingdom_

_ Ditengah keramaian pasar di konoha kingdom, seorang anak perempuan berlari tergesa menuju kediamannya. "nee chan bolehkah aku masuk" ucap anak perempuan tersebut. "ia sakura masuklah" ucap kakanya. "nee chan apa kau dengar pemilihan putri mahkota, apa nee chan akan ikut? Aku yakin pasti nee chan yang terpilih" ucap anak perempuan itu. "pasti dong imouto ku, nee chan mu ini kan haruno ino yang cantik seperti adiknya, bila aku terpilih nanti aku janji akan terus membawa mu masuk kedalam istana dan memakai pakian-pakaian indah" ucap nee san nya. "hai nee chan memang yang terbaik" ucap adiknya ceria. "nona muda tuan meminta bertemu dengan anda berdua" seorang pelayan memanggil dari luar._

_ "apa kalian dengar tentang pemilihan putri mahkota tersebut?" ucap sang kepala keluarga. "ia ayahanda" ucap kedua putrinya kompak. "dan ayah rasa keluarga kita akan mengikutsertakan sakura, lebih muda lebih baik, tolong ajari adikmu ino" ucap ayahnya tegas. Mendengar hal itu kedua putrinya tersentak "ne ayah tapi bukanya nee chan yang akan anda kirim" ucap sang adik. "tidak ini perintahku kau harus berusaha mulai sekarang sakura" tegas ayahnya. Dengan persaan yang tertahan ino berkata "aku akan berusaha mengajari dia sebaik yang aku bias ayah". Namun seberapapun menahannya dia tetap tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekecewaannya._

_ "nee chan boleh aku masuk" ucap sakura ragu, karena sejak keputusan ayahnya itu kakanya terlihat lebih pemurung. "ia putri silahkan" jawab ino, kemudian sakura masuk dan mendapati kakanya yang sedang menyetrika baju. "nee chan ini aku bawakan makanan manis kesukaan nee chah, maaf untuk tadi aku tidak bermaksud untuk merebut semuanya" ucap sakura menyesal. "tidak apa-apa ini benar ayah hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk pangeran" jawab ino sambil terus menyetrika. "kakak aku supai makanan ini yah?" Tanya sakura lembut . "aku sedaang tidak ingin itu" ucap ino sambil mendrong sakura dan sakurapun terjatuh, bermaksud untuk menolong sakura namun ternnyata ino terjatuh dan setrikaan ditangannya jatuh kepipi sakura. _

_ Dengan terjadinya insiden tersebut sakura akhirnya digantikan oleh ino, dan inolah yang menjadi putri mahkota menggantikan sakura. Meski begitu sakura terus mendampingi ino dan menutupi luka di wajahnya dengan cadar. Untuk meluapkan kesedihannya sakura menyulam sebuah saputangan dengan bunga dan kupu-kupu kuning yang menghinggapinya. Waktu terus berlalu dan mereka beranjak besar, uchiha ino sang putri mahkota Nampak bahagia dengan putra mahkota uchiha sasuke disampingnya, di belakang dua pasangan yang tengah berbahagia itu ada haruno sakura yang menunduk dan terus menatap punggung sang pangeran. "oh ini buatanmu putri sangat terlihat nyata" ucap sang pangeran memamerkan sebuah saputangan dengan bunga dan kupu-kupu kuning yang menghinggapinya. "ia putra mahkota semoga anda menyukainya" ucap ino. __"__こい は ねっし やすく さめ やすい、__[koi wa nesshi yasuku same yasui] apa anda mengerti arti kata itu putri?"Tanya pangeran mahkota, tapi ino hanya menjawab dengan senyuman. "cinta dengan mudah menjadi dalam tapi dapat lekas menjadi tenang" jawab sakura. "hn kau pintar adik ipar" setelah mengatakan itu pangeran berpikir sesuatu. "anda kenapa pangeran apa yang anda khawatirkan?" Tanya sang putri cemas. "ah aku hanya khawatir pada keadaan ekoonomi rakyat yang akhir-akhir ini sedikit memburuk" ucap sang pangeran. "__あんずる より うむ が あんずる やすし __[anzuru yori umu ga anzuru yasushi]"kata sakura lembut. "hnn maksudmu adik?" Tanya sang pangeran sedikit bingung. "melahirkan seorang bayi lebih mudah daripada mengkhawatirkan itu, maksudmu apa sakura?" Tanya ino menambahkan. "ketakutan adlah lebih besar daripada bahaya, atau bisa juga diartikan sebuah usaha kadang-kadang lebih mudah dari pada yang dikhawatirkan, hamba rasa atas kebijakan-kebijakan yang telah yang mulia berikan dapat merubah semuanya lebih baik" tutur sakura lembut. __"hn kau memang benar adik ipar terimakasih atas dukungannya. Bagaimana kalau aku memberikan teka-teki. untukmu menurutmu apa yang hidupnya sangat singkat namun sangat ditunggu-tunggu kehadirannya, karena saat dia ada dengan umurnya yang sedikkit dia dapat memberikan energy yang sangat besar bagi orang disekitarnya, dan dia selalu berjanji untuk kembali hidup ditahun berikutnya?" Tanya sasuke. "hn apa itu terlalu sulit, hm, bagaimana dengan anda putri apa anda tau?" ucap sasuke menanyakan pada sakura dan ino bersamaan. "maaf saya tidak mengetahuinya pangeran" jawab __ino. "hmm berikan hamba waktu 3 hari yang mulia untuk menjawabnya" jawab sakura. "hm baiklah kalau begitu, aku yakin kamu dapat menjawabnya adik ipar" ucap sang pangeran. "hmm maaf pangeran ayo kita berjalan-jalan kembali" tukas ino cepat dengan nada yang sedikit protektif. "hn ia" jawab sasuke sekenanya._

_Dikegelapan malam itu seharusnya orang-orang terlelap dalam tidurnya, namun berbeda untuk malam ini. Konoha kingdom dikejutkan oleh kematian sang putri mahkota yang terbujur kaku melayang di danau depan istana bunga sakura. Mendengar hal itu sang pangeran mahkota berlari dan syok melihat hal itu, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menangisi hal tersebut._

_ Keesokan harinya setelah kejadian itu, istana konoha kingdom benar-benar berduka terutama sang pangeran. Sang pangeran terus memandangi saputangan buatan sang istrinya, kemudian sebuah sungai kecil terbentuk dipipinya dan mengalir hinga jatuh dikupu-kupu yang terdapat dalam saputangan tersebut kemudian kupu-kupu tersebut hidup dan terbang entah kemana._

New York, May 15 2010

Ditengah keramaian kota New York terlihat seekor kupu-kupu terbang dan hinggap dibahu seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut bubble gum miliknya yang ia ikat tinggi-tinggi. Wanita cantik itu tadinya tengah menawarkan buah dagangan miliknya namun karena kupu-kupu indah bewarna kuning tersebut dia terdiam dan membiarkan kupu-kupu itu hinggap dibahunya. Pemandangan tersebut menarik perhatian seorang laki-laki tampan dengan rambut yang sedikit mencuat dan mata sekelam malam namun membuatnya begitu menawan. Laki-laki tersebut dengan cekatan menggambar sketsa sang perempuan tersebut, tepat diakhir gambarnya sang perempuan terusik dengan anak-anak yang mengambil buah dagangannya. "hei bastard come here!" teriak perempuan itu namun anka-anak tersebut terus berlari dan tak menghiraukannya, geram dengan hal itu dia lantas melemparkan buah dagangannya, namun naas ternyata buah itu jatuh tepat pada laki-laki yang menggambarnya "owh shit" perempuan itu berlari menghampiri laki-laki tersebut. "are you ok sir? I'm sorry for this" perempuan itu mencoba membantu lakki-laki itu terbangun.

Sakura POV

Shit sialnya aku anak-anak itu kabur dan malah mengenai orang lain, itulah rutukku dalam hati. Aku lantas bergegas menemui orang yang kurang beruntung mendapat lemparanku itu. Oh Tuhan dia begitu tampan dengan kulitnya yang begitu putih, rambutnya yang memang sedikkit aneh tapi membuaat dia begitu tampan dan matanya indah sekali. Segera aku hilangkan pikiran itu dan cepat menolongnya "are you ok sir? I'm sorry for this" ucapku sesal, namun laki-laki itu hanya terdiam dan oh Tuhan dia tersenyum sangat tipis namun sangat menawan. "hn tidak apa-apa" ucapnya, "ah ternyata anda orang jepang juga, benar anda tidak apa-apa" ucapku khawatir. "hn ia sebaiknya kau lebih mengkhawatirkan daganganmmu" laki-laki itu menjawab dan menunjuk daganganku. Oh shit aku lantas menunduk memberi salam dan pergi mengejar anak-anak nakal tersebut.

Sasuke POV

Aw aku meringis memegang dahiku, namun aku juga tertawa ketika melihat perempuan itu mengejar anak-anak nakal tersebut. "hei sasuke kau kenapa?" suara seorang yang aku kenal terdengar khawatir dan mendekat. Ah ternyata itu sai, Uchiha Sai saudaraku. "ah ini sai tidak apa-apa" jawabku sekenanya. "hei sebaiknya kita kembali kehotel" ajaknya. "hn" jawabku dan mengikuti kemana dia pergi.

Normal POV

Disebuah keramaian pub di pinggiran kota New York, terlihat dua orang pemuda tampan tengah bercanda. "hei sasuke bukankah itu perempuan yang kau gambar tadi?" Tanya sai. "ah ia dia sangat cantik" jawab sasuke singkat. "ha? Jarang sekali kau mengatakan cantik kepada seorang perempuan, hei jangan asik sendiri dengan hp mu itu" tegas saai seraya mengambil handphone milik sasuke. "hei daripada kau menggabarnya lebih baik kau memotretnya" saran sai. "apa-apaan kau ini" ucap sasuke seraya mengambil hp miliknya. "lebih baik kita berfoto berdua" saran sasuke dan memotret sai.

Keesokan harinya di tengah laut said an sasuke sedang berlayar berdua mencari inspirasi. "hei ini telpon dari nenekmu sasuke" ucap sai seraya memberikan hp milik sasuke. Namun sasuke tidak menghirraukannya dan tetap membuuat sketsa tentang new york. Sai mulai geram dan membentak sasuke "hhei sasuke ayo angkat ini telpon dari ketua dank au kenapa tidak menghiraukanku", mendengar itu emosi sasuke terpancing dan dia bangkit serta mentap sai, "itu urusanku bukan urusanmu!" tegas sasuke. "aku tahu, tapi kau tahu ketua sangat menghawatirkanmu, kau pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis keluarga uchiha, tapi aku seberapa aku berusaha tetap saja aku tidak bisa menyentuh hati ketua! Nenekmu! Bahkan aku tidak bisa memanggi dia nenek!" bentak sai. "kalau kau ingin perusahaan itu silahkan aku tidak tertarik" tantang sasuke. "kau…" sai geram dan langsung memukul sasuke hingga jatuh kelaut, melihat hal itu sai panic berniat menolong sasuke namun pikiran jahatnya kembali, dia berpikir kalau sasuke mati maka dia yang menjadi pewaris uchiha corp. akhirnya sai meninggalkan sasuke dan membuang hp sasuke ke laut dan menghilangkan semua barang bukti kelaut.

_Konoha kingdom_

_Sasuke POV_

_Dua hari sudah aku kehilangan putri mahkota, ucapku dalam hati sambil berdiri jembatan yang menghubungkan ku dengan istana bunga sakura. Didanau ini dia pergi dari sisiku untuk selamanya. Aku harus menguak alasan dibalik kematianya._

_Normal POV_

_ Atas dasar itu pangeran mengumpulkan pemuda-pemuda terbaik dikonoha kingdom. Dan terpilih 3 pemuda terbaik, naruto uzumaki seorang ahli menyamar yang ditunjuuk menjadi kasim kerajaan, hyuga neji seorang ahli beladiri yang ditunjuk sebagai pemimpin pasukan, dan yang terakhir gara seorang pemuda tampan dan pintar yang ditunjjuk sebagai penasehat kerajaan. Dan mereka merencanakan untuk menyelidiki kematian sang putri malam ini._

Tokyo, January 23 2010

Normal POV

Dibandara terlihat seorang gadis cantik beriris aquamarine sedang duduk menunggu seseorang. Datanglah seorang pemuda tampan bermarga uchiha, ya uchiha sai. "hei sai sini!" ucap ino seraya melambai-lambai tangan ke sai, sai pun berlari dan memeluk ino "ayo kita ke mobil" ajak sai. Setelah di mobil hp ino bordering tertulis ＊ハハ＊dan kemudian ino pun pamit untuk pulang sendiri.

Sakura POV

Setelah aku berhasil mendapatkan alamat ayahku di jepang, ku segera bergegas dari New York menuju ke jepang. Namun aku menemukan ayahku telah terbujur kaku, oh Tuhan ayahku . . . aku menangis sejadi-jadinya .

Normal POV

"ino kenapa kamu lama sekali ibu menunggumu, ayahmu meninggal kau tahu itu" ucap nyonya haruno kepada anaknya haruno ino. "ia tau tapi aku ada urusan penting tadi" tukas ino. Sesampainya di altar mereka berdua terkejut mendapati seorang perempuan yang tengah menangis didepan altar. "ibu siapa dia?" Tanya ino. "bahkan kau tak mengenalnya bukan dia adikmu yang hilang 15 tahun lalu ino, dia sakura" jawab sang ibu. Mendengar hal itu ino tersentak, ingatannya kembali pada kejadian 15 tahun lalu kejadian disaat dia meninggalkan adiknya yang tengah meminta tolong.

Flash back POV

"kamu tunggu didalam sini nee chan beli dulu susu untukmu" pinta ino seraya menaikan sakura kesebuah mobil bak terbuka , sakura hanya mengangguk lemah. Rassa kantuk mulai menyerang sakura kecil dan sakurapun tertidur. Tak lama kemmudian ino datang dan berniat membangunkan sakura kecil, namun pikirannya kembali kesaat tadi malam saat dia dipukul ayah tirinya yaitu ayah sakura, yah itu karena kesalahnnya sendiri yang menjebak sakura dengan memasukan barang-barang di supermarket kedalam tas sakura dan menyalahkan sakura sebagai pelakunya. Mengingat hal itu dia tidak membangunkan sakura dan membiarkan sakura tertidur sampai mobil tersebut melaju. Sadar akan laju mobil sakura terbangun dan melihat nee chan nya yang memandang dia dingin "nee chan nee chan tolong aku" teriak sakura, namun ino seakan menjadi tuli dan tak mendengar teriakan itu, dia berbalik dan meninggalkan sakura.

Normal POV

"hei ino kenapa kau melamun?" Tanya ibunya seraya mengguncangkan bahu ino. "ah .. tidak bu bukan apa-apa" jawab ino kikuk. Kemudian mereka menemui sakura yang tengah menangis, "ah kau sakura kemana saja kau kami mengkhawatirkaanmu sakura" ucap nyonya haruno. "ah aku mendapat kecelakaan di waktu pagi jadi aku tidak ingat apa-apa, apa anda ini ibuku? Dan kau nee san ku?" jawab sakura. "ah kenapa bisa seperti itu nanti kita bicarakan dirumah yah sakura" pinta sang ibu terus beranjak keluar. "apa kau benar-benar tak ingat diriku sakura?" Tanya ino memastikan. "ah maaf aku tidak ingat" jelas sakura. "baguslah itu memang ingatan yang tak perlu di ingat" tukas ino dingin dan meninggalkan sakura sendiri.

**2 tahun kemudian**

Tokyo, may 7 2012

Normal POV

Semenjak kematian ayahnya sakura tinggal dijepang dan terus membantu ibunya, hari ini dagangan sakura bersisa dan dia berniat untuk memberikannya pada nee chan nya. Sesampainya di rumah nee channya dia memencet bel rumah nee channya tapi hanya dibuka tanpa menampakkan sosoknya, kemudian sakura masuk tapi alangkah terkejutnya saat dia melihat seorang laki-laki muda hanya memakai handuk bertelanjang dada di depannya. Sakura merasa malu dan bermaksud keluar tapi nee channya datang dan bertanya padanya "apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya ino tegas. "maaf aku hanya menyampaikan itu nee chan" jawab sakura sambil berlari pergi. "kau .. kau .. kenal dia, tadi dia memanggilmu nee chan?" Tanya sai gugup. Sai ingat betul dia pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu di new york dan gadis itu satu-satunya orang yang melihatnya bersama sasuke 2 tahun lalu. "ah aku taka da hubungan apa-apa dengan dia sudah luapakan"

Sore harinya ino megajak sakura bertemu, "nee chan maaf ada apa?" Tanya sakura sopan. "hentikan!" jawab ino. "ne? hentikan?" Tanya sakura bingung. "hentikan memanggilku nee chan, aku bukan kakak kandungmu lagi pula kita hanya terikat oleh selembar kertas kau mengerti" tegas ino dengan sedikit memberi penekanan saat menyebut selembar kertas, "dan aku berbohong paadanyaa, aku berbohong bahwa ibuku seorang sarjana dan telah mati kau mengerti" tambah ino dan pergi.

_*************************************************************************************Konoha kingdom_

_Saat malam tiba rombongan sang pangeran pun berangkat ke hutan untuk menyelidikinya, namun ditengah hutan ada yang mengikuti rombongan sang pangeran dan memburu mereka. Sang pangeran terpojok didindingtebing jurang yang tinggi, sang pangeran berpikir cepat dan melewati tebing itu tepat pada saat gerhana cincin terjadi, dan mereka terlempar ke . . . . . . _

*************************************************************************************Tokyo

Karena kejadian tadi sore, membuat sakura pulang dengan sedikit sempoyongan. Saat dia masuk kedalam rumah dan menuju kedapur dia melihat 4 orang pemuda terduduk diruang makannya sedang bersila, sakura terkejut dan berteriak membangunkan keempat orang tersebut.

Sakura dan keempat orang tersebut sama-sama terkejut, kemudian sakura mengusir mereka keluar, tapi diantara keempat orang tersebut ada seorang pemuda yang berpenampilan seperti raja jaman dulu dan sangat tampan, tapi sangat angkuh, ke3 orang lainnya sangat patuh kepada laki-laki tersebut sakura mulai bingung.

"hei kalian kenapa ada di rumahku dengap pakaian aneh seperti itu, apa kalian pencuri hah?" Tanya sakura garang. Ke 3 pemuda dibelakangnya mendekati sakura namun ditahan oleh pemuda yang didepan itu. "kau tau aku ini konoha kingdom, aku adalah raja konoha kingdom" jawab pemuda yang berpakaian seperti raja itu. "matte? Konoha? Hah? Jangan bercandaa konoha telah terbakar 100 tahun yang lalu" jawab sakura meremehkan. "maksud mu? Jangan berkata sembarangan!" ucap pria itu. "cih kau gila yah lihat di belakangmu!" pinta sakura tidak sopan dan mendorong pangeran itu kebelakangnya. Pangeran dan 3 pelayannya takjub mellihat dunia saat ini penuh dengan kelip-kelip lampu dan suara-suara mesin dimana-mana. "cepat matikan cahaya-cajaya itu" ucap pangeran gelagapan. Kau ingin ke konoha baik aku antarkan.

Di perjalanan di mobil mereka benar-benar takjub melihat keramaian kota, hingga mereka berhenti disebuah gerbang tinggi besar dan akhirnya mereka disuruh keluar. Sang pria berambut blonde berjongkok melihat ke belakang mobil tersebut sebelum mobil sakura melaju meninggalkan ke4 pemuda yang dianggapnya gila.

Ke 4 pemuda tersebut hanya bengong saja dan kesal dengan tingkah perempuan itu kemudian mereka pergi dan berteriak, "pangeran datang cepat buka pintunya" tapi taka da yang menjawab, mereka terus berteriak-teriak dan akhirnya ada polisi yang mengamankan mereka, "hei kalian acting kalian benar-benar bagus bahkan kalian terus memakai kostum itu" ucap polisi. Melihat hal itu mereka terkejut dan lari namun polisi itu berhasil menangkapnya dan mereka di jebloskan ke penjara sementara.

Kantor polisi Tokyo

"pak, ini identitas penculik kemarin kami menemukan plat mobilnya" ucap salah seorang polisi kepada atasannya. "ok terimakasih lanjutkan kerjamu" ucap sang kepala polisi. "tunggu, itu bisa menunjukan identitas tunggu aku ingat" kata seseorang berambut blonde mengingat-ngingat plat yang sama dengan plat mobil sakura. "pak boleh saya minta tinta kuas dan kertas" ucap seorang laki-laki bermata indigo. "hah? Kuas? Kau kira ini jaman apa nih bolpoin dan kertas!" ucap sang polisi. Kemudian sang rambut blonde menuliskan apa yang dia ingat ＊トキョ５７０ダオ＊

Keesokan harinya

Sakura POV

Setelah kejadian tadi malam aku merasa sangat senang pagi ini terbebas dari mereka ber 4 hari ini aku harus lebih semangat. Akupun berjalan menuruni tangga, yah karena rumahku berada di atap rumah susun. Aneh ada mobil polisi di depan rumahku. "ah ohayou anda haruno sakura?" Tanya pak polisi, "ah ia ada apa Ya pak?" tanyaku bingung, "ayo keluar, kami menemukan mereka kemarin malam dan mereka memberikan identitas rumah anda jadi tolong jaga baik-baik" uap pak polisi sembari pergi dengan mobilnya meninggalkanku dengan ke4 makhluk mengerikan berjenis kelamin jantan ini! Tidaaaakkk

Mau tidak mau akhirnya aku menampung mereka dirumahku, setelah aku mempersilahkan mereka masuk mereka duduk dan aku mendengar bunyi keroncongan, "ne? bunyi apa itu?" tanyaku. "maaf nona kami lapar" ucap seorang pria berambut merah. "oh kami sama kalian cih, tunggu" jawabku sambil berlalu dan memasak, setelah mereka selesai makan tiba-tiba bel rumahku berbunyi "kalian jangan macam-macam" kemudian aku keluar untuk melihatnya.

Normal POV

"yang mulia apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang" ucap mereka bertiga. "akupun bingung dan tak tau harus bagaimana, malam itu kita di onoha dan tiba-tiba terlempar kesini" ucap sang pangeran. *tiiiit tiiit tiiit* "pangeran suara apa itu?" ucap seorang bermata indigo dan dia memukulkan pedangnya ke microwave untuk menghentikan suara itu. *hei kalian lepaskan wanita itu* tv menyala dan menyiarkan sebuah siaran sinetron laga yang menampilkan seorang memanah yang tepat lurus kedepan penonton, mereka semua panic "hah apa itu lindungi yang mulia" dan si merah membelah tv tersebut kemudian muncul api dari tv tersebut, dan seorang berambut kuning mencari air, dia tidak tau kalau air yang berada di toilet itu kotor, dengan polosnya dia membawa air didalam kloset dan memasukannya kedalam mulutnya dan menyembur-nyemburnya.

Sakura merasa rumahnnya jadi ramai hingga diapun permisi dan pergi ke rumahnya, dia terkejut rumahnya telah seperti kapal pecah dan dia segera memadamkan api tersebut. Geram akan hal itu, sakura menyuruh mereka bekerja padanya untuk membayar kerugian yang mereka lakukan.

Kediaman uchiha

"Sudah 2 tahun sasuke tidak ada, sampai kapan nenek akan seperti ini" ucap sai. "huh baiklah sai besok kau pindah dan tempati kamar sasuke, dan sekertaris ino tolong uruskan itu" tegas sang nenek

*kriiing* "hai moshi-moshi?" sapa sakura, "ne sakura ibu bisa minta tolong padamu? Tolong bantu ino dalam pindahan nanti sore" pinta ibunya. "ah demo …" sergah sakura, "ahh ibu mohon" pinta ibunya, "hai desu haha" ucap sakura lemas. "baiklah kalian berempat ada pekerjaan untuk kita sekarang cepat" titah sakura

Kediaman uchiha

"kau sasuke tunggu disini aku akan pergi mengambil kardus dlu" pinta sakura. "ah ia aku mengerti" jawab sasuke. "aaaahh kau yang akan melakukan pengemasan ayo masuka" ucap sang pelayan rumah uchiha. Kemudian sasuke pun masuk kedalam rumah itu, saat dikamar uchiha sasuke yang asli pangeran sasuke bingung dan syok melihat kemiripan mereka berdua. Dan kemudian pangeran merasa bahwa sasuke memang adalah reinkarnasi dirinya, sang nenek yang tidak tahu bahwa pangran itu bukanlah sasuke langsung memeluk pangeran, tapi sang pangeran malah kabur dan meningglkan sang nenek.

Atas kejadian itu sai tidak jadi pindah dan bertugas mencari pangeran yang disangka sasuke sepupunya, namun disaat dia menemukannya dia malah berniat untuk membunuh pangeran, tapi kejadian itu terlihat oleh sang nenek dan pangeran pun berhasil diselamatkan meskipun dalam keadaan koma saat ini. Pada saat koma sang pangeran mendapat ingatan sasuke yang asli, dan pihak rumahsakitpun memberitahukan sakura tentang keadaan pangeran. Kemudian saat sakura datang pangeran sadar dari komanya dan mengaku sebagai sasuke cucuk sang nenek. Sai yang melihat itu kelagapan takut perbuatannya 2 tahun yang lalau terbongkar, dan dia terus mendesak ino memberitahukan siapa sakura sebenarnya.

Karena sai terus menanyakan sakura ino merasa cemburu dan menyuruh sakura untuk pergi ke New York kembali. Sakura sangat bingung, apa yang harus dia lakukan, tapi akhirnya sakurapun bermaksud untuk pergi ke New York, pada saat akan pegi muncullah sasuke dia meminta sakura keluar dan ternyata terdapat sasuke dengan ke3 pengawalnya, "ne keanpa kalian kesini?" Tanya sakura. "hn ayo kita berfoto sebagai kenang-kenangan" ucap sasuke a.k.a sang pangeran. Setelah mereka berfoto sakura makin mantap untuk pergi, namun ternyata dia benar-benar salah paham dengan apa yang dimaksud kenangan oleh sasuke dengan kenangan yang dia maksud. Kenangan yang sasuke maksud adalah kenangan terakhir dia berambut panjang, karena neneknya meminta sasuke untuk memotong rambut panjang mereka.

Barbershop

Para hair stylies merasa aneh dengan keempat pemuda berambut panjang yang sebenarnya, ehm … cukup, ah tidak-tidak diatas rata-rata kecakepan manusia jantan lainnya. Tapi yang membuat mereka semua sangaat aneh adalah tindakan pemuda-pemuda tersebut yang sedikit err.. lebay ,mungkin. Sasuke a.k.a pangeran dia sangat sedih sampai tidak mau melihat rambutnya terpotong, naruto dia pingsan melihaat potogan pertama rambutnya, bedalagi dengan gara yang menangis dengan rambutnya, dan neji . . . . mungkin dia yang paling syok karena dia sangat terpukul *d konoha ajja rambut hyuga panjang-panjang hihi*

Setelah selesai dengan pemotongan rambut, sasuke lantas bergegas kerumah sakura untuk memperlihatkan rambut barunya namun tak ada siapa-siapa di rumah itu,...

apakah sasuke berhasil menemukan sakura?

gomen ne

saya tidak terlalu bisa menulis :) miss typo itu pasti hhehe

review please i'm newbe :D


End file.
